Summary: This proposal requests partial support for an international Gordon Research Conference and Gordon Research Seminar on The IGF and Insulin System in Physiology and Disease. This conference will be held in Ventura, California during March 9-15, 2019. The Overall and long-term vision for this conference is to evaluate recent and current advances in the role of the IGF and insulin system in basic cell biology, development, physiology and metabolism, as well as in pathologies such as those associated with aging and metabolic related disorders, diabetes and cancer. Additionally, the vision of the conference is to provide unique opportunities for networking and establishing collaborations between both junior and established investigators. The Specific Aims of this meeting will be to convene a scientific program with 43 speakers and unlimited number of poster presentations of cutting edge research in this field to a total of 150 ~ 200 participants at the five-day conference in an isolated setting. Approximately 14 graduate students, postdocs and junior investigators will be selected to present short oral talks and others will be encouraged to present posters such that all attendees have an opportunity to present their work. The program will include two keynote sessions and seven regular sessions where issues relating to the IGF/insulin system including structural biology, the microbiome, IGF binding proteins, stem cell biology and new technologies in normal physiology and human disease will be discussed. In addition, four afternoon poster sessions will permit all participants to contribute to these topics. The Significance of this proposal is that it will support a unique and important forum for the advancement of research in the international IGF and insulin scientific community, a field that has significant impact on human health and disease. The Health Relatedness of this application is that discussions at this Gordon Research Conference will define key questions needing resolution relating to the role of the IGF and insulin system in normal human physiology and disease states, including aging, metabolic syndrome, cancer, and neurological disorders.